mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thieves Guild
Thieves Guild "Do you seek the riches of the world? Seek the downfall of the rich? Down here we share gold, complete jobs, and drink until we can't any more! Find us and you shall prosper... The Thieves Guild!" (Dreg's Dungeon) Clan Leader/Contacts: Guild Leader: Zanril Adviser: Xultor Faction: Vanghoul In Character Information and History: The Thieves Guild is a group of misfits that uphold the balance of power in these lands. Whether it is stealing a jewel for a mage, killing a crooked leader, or gathering information, the members of the Thieves Guild can do it all. All members have their specialties and differences but they all come together and flawlessly complete each task the customer asks of them. Living in the shadows, members do not like to make big scenes unless of course that is what the customer asks. The guild does however have rules, we aren't a pack of lawless dogs after all.(See Justice) Social Structure: Thieves Guild is more or less a success driven guild. The more jobs you complete correctly, the more infamous you become in the guild. If you can't pull your weight or do not wish to do so, you will be stuck with lesser jobs such as cleaning or bar tending. Not all members must complete missions however. Bards and support members are also needed and respected in the guild such as healers or mages. Race: This guild does not care if you are white, brown, or green as long as you bring in gold in one way or another. Religion: The guild doesn't care who you worship as long as you can complete your tasks to a T. Activities: As stated above, the guild partakes in many different tasks and activities such as, but not limited to: * Thievery * Heists * Muggings * Smuggling * Goods fencing * Assassinations * Bribing * Trading Ranking: Thieves Guild Ranks/Ranking: (Bottom to Top) Note: Missions will be labeled as the rank required. -Beggar: You start here and will progress as you complete missions with success. -Thug: Your missions will be a bit harder but still complete able. -Pickpocket: Your missions will require more stealth then before. -Burglar: Your missions will tend to be less hands on and more so stealthy -Spy: Your missions will involve more information gathering and less hands on still. -Thief: Top tier stealth stealing missions. Use Caution... -Assassin: A rare but available Guild Rank. Most do not achieve this rank but if you do then your missions will be "No fail". Failures will result in a demotion. -Mission Boss: Chosen by the Guild Leader. These members are in charge of mission gathering/mission posting. -Grouping Boss: Chosen by the Guild Leader. These members are in charge of groups of missions such as all Pickpocket and below missions. -Adviser: Chosen by the Guild Leader. These members are the eyes and ears of the Guild Leader and will inforce rules etc. -Guild Leader: The one in charge. The Guild Leader is in charge of the image/public view of the Guild. He is the Judge, Jury, and Executioner... Do not cross him... Justice: "Honor among thieves" is a strong belief in the Thieves Guild. There are some rules that go intop further detail to this saying such as: * Thieves Guild Mercenary Rules: 1) Mercenaries are hired hands and not members. They may not use the Guild's name as their own. 2) No murder unless told directly by the mission. Our job is to get in and get out. No messes. 3) No killing of any other Guild member or mercenary. 4) No stealing from the Guild or its members/mercenaries 5) Client Missions maybe completed by multiple mercenaries OOC Rules: 1) Do not be a dick about these missions 2) Follow ALL PvP rules from the Admin. We want to keep the Guild intact and use the skills of theft/sneak with respect. 3) If you have any issues please let me (Zanril) or any of my members know. Current Members: (In Order of Rank) # Zanril: Guild Leader # Xultor: Adviser # # # # # # # # OOC Information: This is a fun, job based guild. We accept RP based jobs for money or resources. Some of our jobs maybe RP starters such as stealing an item and planting it as to create a war. If this interests you please contact Zanril, you do not need to decide right here and now. Stop by, do some RP, and hangout. We live in the Dregs so come on by! Category:Player Clans